totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn (Total Drama: Black and White)
"My name is Dawn, glad to make your acquaintance." - 'Dawn: Total Drama: Black and White Personality Just like Bridgette she is nice overall and cares deeply for all Pokemon. She has the ability to read the auras of people and Pokemon, so she can understand pokemon's feelings on personal level. When she has free time she likes to meditate with her Pokemon. She will comment of people's auras and read their minds to the point where they think that she is "wierd" Craig seems to be the acception as he says that he thinks it's cool. She also is able to see visions of the past and the future, but not at her will. Bio Dawn lost her parents at an early age when living in Lacunosa Town, her parents were killed by a beast that came from a meteor in space, which is assumed to be Kyurem. Her parents wanted to stop the beast from terrorizing their village but they couldn't and lost their lives in the process, this led to the big wall being built around Lacunosa Town and the curfews that took place later. Dawn cried for the longest time after that event, when she was eleven her grandmother gave her an egg that Dawn's parents wanted her to have before she eventually passed, she decided the then travel the Unova Region with Eevee when she turned sixteen. Pokemon Dawn has the best relationship with her pokemon because she has read their auras and is now in sync with them, she treats them as her friends rather than just her Pokemon. 'Leafeon Eevee is Dawn's starter and her best companion. Eevee always does her best for Dawn no matter whether it is a battle or a simple favour. Eevee and Dawn are totally in sync with each other and this makes them a force to be reckonned with. Eevee's most memorable battle is when it teamed up with Riolu to face Emolga and Cubchoo. The battle ended as a draw. Eevee has evolved into Leafeon in a flashback in (29. Split Destinations) in the Pinwheel Forest Leafeon knows: Quick Attack, Razor Leaf, Iron Tail and Synthesis. 'Lucario' ' ' Riolu who is now a Lucario is one of Dawn's special pokemon as Lucario is like a kindred spirt to her as he can also read auras. As a Riolu he helped Dawn and her pokemon get back the Pokeballs from Team Mutant and Beat Gwen's Houndour in (6. Battle Royal in the Battle Club). Riolu evolved into Lucario in BW 70: Can't Take the Heatran and defeated Aldith's Liepard. Lucario knows: Extreme Speed, Hidden Power, Force Palm, and Aura Sphere Solosis Solosis in another one of Dawn's reliable pokemon. Solosis last battled against Oshawott so it could use it's Scalchop and against Team Mutant. Solosis knows: Psywave, Hidden Power and Psyshock. 'Gible' She recived Gible from Craig as they had both made a deal and Gible from the Sinnoh Region was given to her. She told Gible what to do without calling any comands by communicating with its aura in (16. Reunions and Rivals). Gible knows: Tackle, Sandstorm, Dig and Dragon Rage. 'Rufflet' Rufflet was fighting his rival Vullaby in (38. Rufflet vs Vullaby) and lost but came across Dawn and she helped him beat Vullaby in a rematch and then she caught him after he managed to win. Rufflet knows: Brave Bird, Fury Attack, Air Slash and Tailwind Current Pokemon Team #Leafeon #Lucario #Rufflet #Gible #Solosis Trivia *